Sometimes a push is all it takes
by chibi.gemma
Summary: What if a fight is all its needed to make the feelings of two become one


As Daryl sat there on the roof top of the store, he couldn't help but want to kill the sheriff. Who the fuck was this asshole to just role in and leave his brother handcuffed to a roof. Now Merle was nowhere to be seen, leaving only his hand behind.

Just then the prick stepped out onto the roof, heading towards him. Getting up, Daryl quickly stepped away from him, anger filling his body.

"What do you want, Sheriff?" His tone was Sarcastic.

"It's Rick." Daryl huffed. Like he gave a shit who this prick was. "You have to understand, your brother was a threat, he was putting the groups lives in danger." Stepping up he put his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"Ger off me!" Daryl shouted pushing Rick off. "Don't you fucking touch me!" He was angry now, how dare this asshole mess with him.

Launching at Rick, Daryl was suddenly on him knocking him down, but on instinct Rick rolled Daryl over onto the floor, pulling his arms up behind his back and pinning him underneath him.

"Now." Rick shouted. "You gonna behave yourself or do I have to leave you up here as well?" Letting go, Rick stood up and watched as Daryl picked himself up from the floor. Turning around, Daryl punched Rick, knocking him back down to the concrete.

"Yew can try Sheriff", came the sarcastic reply, pushing himself up, Rick wiped the blood from his mouth before launching back at Daryl, pushing him over to the ledge, he wrapped his hand around his neck pinning him down with enough pressure that Daryl had to quickly hold onto the side, balancing himself so he didn't fall from the roof.

As Rick held Daryl he couldn't help but want to look straight into his eyes, so he pulled hard on his hair pulling strands out, his pale blue eyes looked straight at his brown eyes with hate but there was something else there too and Rick began to feel something inside him, something different.

Daryl noticed the change in Rick. What was he thinking? His arm was easing from Daryl's hair now, taking his chance he lightly pushed Rick off him without breaking eye contact. As Rick stood back he felt the wall behind him, noticing this Daryl invaded into his space, grabbing a hold of his shirt he kissed him hard.

Rick froze for a few seconds but soon he relaxed and kissed him back, he felt Daryl glide his tongue across his bottom lip seeking entrance, with a gasp he opened his mouth and felt a hot tongue slide in, tasting, revelling him. With the need to breath they broke apart, breathing heavily they looked at each other, daring each other to make the next move.

Rick couldn't wait much longer he grabbed the back of Daryl's hair, pulling his head back revealing his long neck he began kissing along his jaw, down his exposed neck and back up again, then his lips were back on Daryl's.

After what felt like hours they broke apart, "What the fuck is hap'nin." Daryl asked confusion obvious in his voice", "I should be asking you that since you kissed me first."

Stepping forward, Rick grabbed Daryl by his shirt, pulling him towards him, holding him against him.

"What ya wait'n for, Sheriff? A written invitation?" he hastily grabbed Rick by the back of the neck, and kissed him. However this time it was soft, no clashing of teeth or fighting for dominance, it was slow and sweet and so unlike any kiss he has had before.

As Daryl kissed Rick, he felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through his body, he hastily ripped open Rick's shirt hearing buttons fly everywhere, revealing a bandage wrapped around his waste, covering a large wound. Seeing the look of hesitation on Daryl's face, and not wanting this to end Rick assured him "don't worry, its just a scratch, it looks worse than it is", "are you sure?", seeing the nod Daryl quickly dropped the shirt to the floor, and he began removing his own top, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor. Looking at Rick, he motioned towards his trousers a small smile crossing his lips.

"You want it come and get it." Rick teased, with a smile and a new goal Daryl placed his hand at the top of Ricks pants and started to unbutton them, slowly sliding down the zip in a teasing manner. He reached in and grabbed a hold of Ricks length, already hard and leaking. Using just a finger he stroked the tip of his length he felt Rick shudder, and with that he yanked the trousers down and off with a few motions. Standing up he found himself already with his buttons and zip undone, looking up he caught a wink from Rick and discarded the trousers somewhere across the roof.

With moves faster than lightning, Rick had somehow managed to wrangle them out of their boxers and with a firm grip he had it wrapped around Daryl's length, tugging on it slowly and picking up the pace, "oh fuck, Ri….ck" "shhhhhhhh, just let it go". Sinking his teeth into Daryl's shoulder, he couldn't hold it any more "Im, Im gonna cu….m" and with that he came undone, "fuck in al" he let out breathlessly.

With a few moments to breath Daryl decided he didn't want it to end like that so he got down to his knees, "what are you?", before Rick could finish, Daryl already had Ricks Length in his mouth, right to the hilt, "oh god" Rick gasped.

Daryl was good, he was so fucking good, the tongue slowly sliding over the head and past the slit and back down to his balls, he knew he wasn't going to last, and Daryl knew it too so he added his hand to the mix and soon he felt Rick tense.

With a shout of "fuck Daryl, Im gonna…" and with that Rick came all in Daryl's mouth who swallowed it hole.

"That was..", "yeh I know" breathed Rick, as he stood there naked, a look of lust and wanting crossed his stern expression, he couldn't help but smile, he was impressed by Daryl's body and what his mouth can do. "Ya do this kinda thing often?" Daryl mused.

"First time." Rick didn't seem so confident and cocky now. "Im guessing you haven't either?", "Who cares!" Daryl spat.

Feeling confident again he grabbed Rick by the neck and guided him to the ledge, bending him over it he said "Hold on Sheriff, I'm gonna show you how it's done".

Rick felt Daryl trace his fingers down his back sending shivers through his body and straight to his groin, making him hard again, he felt like a teenager again, growing hard at such little things but he then felt Daryl's hard length been rubbed from one ass cheek to the other, happy that he wasn't the only one excited.

"This is gonna be uncomfortable" Daryl breathed, "its ok, just do it" Rick replied and with that he heard Daryl spit into his hand and then he felt a finger inside him.

It stung at first but then Daryl started to move his finger slowly in and out of him and it felt really good, and then there was another finger and soon it became three, and it had him begging for more.

"More, Mo, More Please Daryl"

"Yew a greedy slut arent ya sheriff"

With that Daryl pulled his fingers out, Rick moaned with the loss but soon groaned when Daryl pushed himself inside him, slowly.

It burnt more than the fingers but this was a good burn, a needing burn, and soon Daryl started to move, slow at first but he then picked up the pace. That's when it happened, the girliest shriek Rick had ever let out, as soon as his prostrate was hit, he couldn't take it, all the moans and groans came flooding out.

He felt it build up, slowly at first but then it came all at once, "oh shit, Rick, Im gon' cum again, oh fuck" and that's when he felt himself clamp around Daryls length and they both came at once. It felt so good, it felt so right, Rick felt the come dribble down his thighs and knew he smelt bad of sex but he didn't care.

"That was amazing" Rick gasped as Daryl pulled out, " We need to do that again".

"Another time Sheriff, lets get back to the group first" Daryl said whilst pulling on his clothes, "ok" Rick agreed, its going to be tricky but worth the wait till they can do it again.


End file.
